Ursa & Ozai
by gretlcascade
Summary: Story of how Ursa & Ozai's marriage was arranged and the subsequent devolution of their relationship. Not necessarily a redemption story for Ozai, rather than the background on his relationship with Ursa and how that affected their marriage. Canon to ATLA show, not to comics/any other Bryke published work.


"Presenting before the court, Lord Jinzuk son of General Akem, Lady Rina daughter of Avatar Roku, and their daughter Lady Ursa"

Large doors glazed in cherry red paint opened at the sound of the attendant's voice. Ursa filed in silently behind her parents into the throne room; she was clothed in the finest silks her family owned, her hair pinned back elegantly with a golden pendant, but she had been forbidden from wearing any powder due to the nature of this ceremony.

As the procession reached the lowly lit firewalls framing the perch of the Fire Lord, the family kneeled in respect waiting for Azulon's word.

"Rise Lord Jinzuk, son of General…" the Fire Lord began with a stream of formalities as the squire who was rarely summoned and only for such occasions documented the words of both parties.

Ursa's eyes drifted up from their gaze on the floor and past the burning pyres to the figure to the Fire Lord's left: Prince Ozai. Not allowing inexactitude even in his posture, his stance was precise. The heir to the throne possessed an air of entitlement, but his actions and self-assurance wouldn't have anyone second-guessing that he was deserving of it. When he spoke, his voice carried smooth words of dignity and grace and was followed by a smirk that often made Ursa pause to question his meaning while working to calm a shiver that would travel through her spine.

At that moment, Prince Ozai's gaze shifted from her father who was responding to the Fire Lord to Ursa. She snapped her eyes back to their original position as an inspector of the rug beneath her.

Her father and Azulon went through the motions of addressing each other as their proper titles. Lord Jinzku proclaimed the honor that was bestowed on his family having been summoned to the palace, and Fire Lord Azulon announced the great loyalty and respect that Lord Jinzku's lineage deserved which allowed him to be considered worthy of being called before the court.

"Lady Ursa," said the Fire Lord.

Ursa lifted her head to finally meet her eyes with the most powerful man in all four nations, "Yes, my lord?" she responded.

He gestured for her to come forward, and with a brief sideways glance towards her father, she rose and paced forwards, the silk of her kimono following behind her. When she stopped, she turned her head up to meet her caller and set her shoulders back, slightly lifting her chin.

Azulon seemed to be more attentive now than he had been during the beginning discussion. Silence filled the throne room as the Fire Lord evaluated the young woman. If he took any notice, then her proud stance did not offend him. Rather he displayed no inclination of his musings as the time passed by. Finally he spoke with the first of a series of questions. Her level at the Fire Academy, any known non-benders in her family, the name of her governess, her current progress with her fire bending, all to which she responded promptly.

"Leave us," the Fire Lord said after a while. The court, her family, and the prince filed out into separate chambers leaving her alone. The two sat for a moment before he finally asked, "And how are your bleedings?"

Ursa knew the subject would come up but her lack of ignorance couldn't stop a rise of heat to her cheeks as she replied, "Regular."

Firelord Azulon simply nodded and paused. She could feel his constant, evaluative gaze, but when he spoke next he sounded as if he were somewhere else. Speaking not to her, but to an advisor. Wariness thick in his tone, he reflected, "Your family is of pure and noble blood. Generations of powerful firebenders have been produced unbroken including the fearsome Avatar Roku – steadfast in his loyalty to my father," Pausing only slightly, Fire Lord Azulon's tone darkened, "but joining with the royal bloodline does not only require power and nobility, Lady Ursa. It requires utter loyalty and obedience to your country and to your husband. Anything less, and your house will face nothing but dishonor or worse – eradication."

A soft veil of numbness spread through her body at Azulon's last words. Why did she hesitate? She loved her family, her country. Her community on the outskirts of the capital that would band together to support each other as well as refugees from other more savage parts of the world. She felt nothing but pride for a nation host to vibrant festivals and famous playwrights that enriched the culture. Her whole life at the Royal Fire Academy had been spent worshipping the Fire Lords and their heroism during their crusades to bring honor and glory to the empire.

Ursa took a deep breath to center herself, but did not yet reply as she had not been asked the question.

"Do you follow the will of your fire lord?" he asked.

Ursa descended deeply into the formal bow reserved for royalty and responded with the traditional mantra every female in the Fire Nation had learned as a child, "I live to pursue honor for the Fire Lord and for my family. I am loyal and obedient to Fire Lord Azulon and to my nation."

After her family and the prince had been permitted back into the room, the Fire Lord again proposed the same question to her father and mother. Satisfied with their fervent responses, Azulon began, "Rise Lord Jinzuk. Today our ancestors smile upon us. It is an honor for the royal family to be joined in unity with the Avatar Roku's lineage. Your daughter Lady Ursa shall wed my youngest son, Prince Ozai."

Azulon allowed himself a small smile at his last words as her parents bowed deeply and began to look at Ursa for her response. The previously quiet throne room now hosted a small thrum of murmurs from the attendants and others. Realizing she hadn't yet risen from her bow, Ursa forced her limbs to work as her body began to catch up. Her pulse was racing and yet she felt disconnected from the bustling around her.

When Azulon directed the servants to assist her family in exiting the throne room, Ursa finally allowed herself to lift her eyes once more to her betrothed. Meeting her timid gaze with his heated amber eyes, Prince Ozai conceded a break in his otherwise controlled stance as he rolled his eyes down her body, a small smirk finally dimpling his cheek as they returned to her face.

Only then did Ursa fully understand her earlier hesitation.


End file.
